


Things you don't need to prove

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You get into an argument with Dean who doesn't believe in your abilities as a Hunter. You storm out to prove your worth but when you are captured and Castiel finds out, Dean is not so glad about his rage.





	Things you don't need to prove

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You raise your eyes from the book to glance at Dean. He’s drinking again and watching some stupid movie on TV. You would prefer if he turned off that damn thing, but you perfectly understand that then Dean will have nothing to do. You sigh and return your gaze back to the book. This is so hard to memorize for you. Everything about this is just too new for you even if you want to become a good hunter soon. Yet you understand that so far you lack knowledge and experience. Probably that’s why they don’t let you go alone and that’s why Castiel, before he went to find some information, asked Dean to keep an eye on you. In other words – babysit you. You frown at that thought but you know that as for now you have no other choice. Still, Castiel could be a little less protective.   
You prop your head with your palm trying to remember that breaking point when friendly interest became a full blown romantic feelings between you and the angel, but you can’t remember. It just happened and you are glad that Castiel, despite being a celestial being, answered to your feelings, but it seems like he doesn’t see you as a hunter yet. And Sam now is gone too to try and find something else about those demons you are hunting. You don’t know what is happening in Hell, but some random demons decided to play a game and they don’t make themselves easy to track down. Probably they can feel that Winchesters are on their asses. Even if Sam went alone and Castiel still doesn’t have his full angelic powers you know that two of them will find something to finally end this hunt.   
You glance at Dean again. Even if you are not a great hunter yet, you know that getting this drunk only means trouble if someone or something decides to attack you. You turn in your chair knowing that you have to say something about it because Sam’s concern isn’t making any difference in Dean’s behavior.  
“Dean, you should slow down on that whiskey.” You try to look serious and Dean peals his eyes from the TV screen to look at you.  
“Why should I?” He asks and without breaking an eye contact he takes another gulp right from the bottle.  
“Because you won’t be able to fight if needed.” You cross arms on your chest.   
“I would still fight better than you.” He looks at TV again and you stand up, then walk to it and turn it off. “Hey! I was watching that!” Dean frowns and you frown too.  
“Stop drinking. You had enough today.” You walk over to him and try to snatch the bottle from his hand, but Dean is quicker. He stands up and walks from you away to the window. He peaks outside.  
“I don’t see any danger so stop bugging me.” He spits out and takes another gulp. You find yourself boiling from anger.  
“Maybe there’s no danger now, but it could be. We didn’t even salt the windows! Those demons might come at us because you are drunk and I can’t fight more than one enemy at the time.” You look at him and Dean snickers.  
“At least you know your own capacity for this.” He shakes his head radiating anger and arrogance. It hurts more than you thought it would.  
“Listen, I understand that I’m a newbie, but cut me some slack. I don’t need to be constantly reminded that I am not as good as Dean Winchester.”  
Dean turns to you, his eyes are flaming with rage.  
“Cut you some slack? Really? Why should I when I am left here to babysit you!” Dean raises his voice and you start getting really mad at him.  
“If you haven’t to be here where would you go? To some bar to get stinking drunk and find some lady of the night to satisfy your urges?” You raise your own voice too, but you are so angry that you can’t do anything about it.  
“Even if I did, what’s it to you? Everything is better than sitting here and pretending that your stupid questions aren’t annoying me!” He shouts and you gasp, this really hurt, but you frown again.  
“I can be a hunter and I can prove it to you!” You rush to your bed and grab a jacket from it. Then you head to the door.  
“Where are you going?” Dean shouts, but you ignore him and storm outside, slamming the door behind you.  
“Fucker.” You mumble under your nose while quickly walking away. “I will prove to him that he doesn’t need to babysit me.”  
________________________________________  
You never thought about yourself as a hothead, but right now, after Dean’s words, you just can’t remain still and do nothing while he dumps on you and your skills. If you have to prove him that you are hunter with a future - you will do it, and right now the best way to do it is to find those damned demons and take care of them yourself.   
You have bits of information where they gathered before. You don’t have much hope that they will return there, but it’s better start than nothing. You find a cab not so far from the motel and tell the driver where to take you. Trip takes you about half an hour and when you pay to the driver he floors it and disappears into the night. You sigh. No wonder demons chose this place. Locals really don’t like coming here and now the driver will probably talk about some crazy chick that went there alone.  
You look at old abandoned house and sigh again. You don’t hear anyone inside and your determination wavers, but you still step forward while squeezing dagger in your hand. Good thing that Sam gave it to you, because without it you wouldn’t know how to kill a demon. As far as you know the only way to really kill a demon is this dagger or the Colt, but later one is out of option.  
You stop in front of a door and inhale deeply.  
“I can do this.” You whisper and step inside.  
________________________________________  
“Where is she?” Dean hears somewhere far away and while being still half asleep he decides to ignore it. “Where is she?!” Voice seems to be closer now and finally Dean is ripped out from his dream by the hand on his shoulder. Dean opens his eyes and sees Castiel. Angel’s expression is angry.  
“Who?” Dean raises his head from the table where he fell asleep and he feels drums inside of his head making it hurt.  
“Y/N! Where is she?” Castiel wants to shake Dean but he slips from the chair standing up.  
“She’s not back yet?” Dean mutters while scratching his head and looks around.  
“Where Y/N went?” Castiel follows Dean with his raging gaze and Dean shrugs.  
“Hell if I know. We argued a little bit and…” Dean freezes. “Shit. She probably went after those demons.” Dean drags a palm down his face and in a second Castiel appears in front of him, grabs his shirt and slams Dean against the wall.  
“If anything happened to her, Dean, it will happen to you too.” Castiel angrily breathes out and Dean looks at him almost scared. He saw Castiel angry many times, he even beat Dean to a pulp that one time, but still he wasn’t this angry.  
Dean opens his mouth and wants to say something, but Castiel disappears with a flutter of wings.  
________________________________________  
Castiel saved you. Demons were about to kill you after you refused to tell where Winchesters are and Castiel killed them all. He took you back to the motel where Sam and Dean already waited for you two to return.  
Gently Castiel lays you in bed and drags sheet over your body. Demons really had their fun by torturing you. They cut your clothes and your skin. Nothing too serious, but as many small cuts as this makes you whole body ache.  
“Thank you.” You smile to Castiel and his eyes become sad. You know that you probably have a black eye, because well, demons are demons, and they hit you not minding your gender. Torture is genderless apparently.  
“I wish I could heal you, but I am still cut off from bigger part of my powers.” Castiel looks extremely sad and you reach out stroking his chin. You know all that, but you don’t want him to feel sad because of it.  
“I will heal. They did nothing to me that won’t heal in a week.” You smile to him again, but Castiel turns his eyes away. You understand that to him it’s too painful to look at your beaten up face.  
Your attention suddenly gets drawn by Dean when he steps closer.  
“I’m sorry, Y/N. For yesterday. I was drunk and you were right about everything.” Dean too can’t look at you, but for different reasons and you sigh.  
“It really hurt.” You mutter turning your eyes away.  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Dean sounds honest and you already forgave him. Not because he was drunk, but because you too sometimes snap and say something that you shouldn’t.  
“I’m not angry at you, Dean. Just please don’t say those things again.” You mutter and he nods stepping aside, to Sam’s side.  
“It’s good that Castiel was able to find you, Y/N.” Sam thinks out loud. “And it was possible because of your connection.”  
You somehow manage to blush.  
“That sounds like a bad line from a porno.” You chuckle and Sam laughs, Dean follows him and Castiel looks uncomfortable. His history with pornography is quite colorful and you start laughing at that thought. “Oh c’mon, it’s not about you.” You pull Castiel by his hand closer to you and he smiles.  
“I know, but it’s still embarrassing.” He admits and brothers look at each other remembering that time when Castiel watched erotica in their presence.  
“You learned from that.” You shrug and he nods then gently pulls you into his arms.  
“I was so worried.” He whispers into your ear and you close your eyes.  
“I missed you too.” You smile while gently holding him.


End file.
